


The Harlot

by lost_spook



Category: Blake's 7, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Unconventional Courtship Generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charley/Servalan, from this summary: <i>129) The Harlot- Saskia Walker</i><br/><i>It is a Dark Era, one when a lusty lass will do what she must to survive. Even if it means bartering flesh for a palmful of coins. . .</i><br/><i>Forced to watch her mother burn at the stake, Charlotte Pollard knows the danger of the gift she inherited—a powerful magic that must stay hidden. Until one night when she’s accused of witchcraft and Charley finds herself behind prison walls, awaiting certain death with a roguish priest unlike any woman of the cloth she has known. In reality, Servalan is as far from holy as the devil himself, but her promise of freedom in return for her services may be her salvation. Locked into a dubious agreement, Charley resents her plan to have her seduce and ruin her lifelong enemy. But toyingwith Servalan's own lust for her is enjoyable, and she agrees to be her pawn while secretly intending to use her just as she is using her. . . .</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Harlot

“You know,” said Charley, “I don’t even think you’re a proper nun.”

“Oh? And what makes you say that?”

Charley waved a hand. “Well, that absolutely disgusting proposal you just made for one thing, and for another, that dress you’ve got on under the habit.”

“But I can still help you, if you agree,” said Servalan. “Or would you prefer to be burnt at the stake by these ignorant old priests? Idiots,” she added. “Such ridiculous, antiquated notions.”

“Aha! I knew it! I knew you weren’t from this time period.”

Servalan gave a small sigh. “Hmm. I still don’t have your agreement. Perhaps a demonstration of what I had in mind…?”

“ _Gosh_ ,” said Charley, several minutes later.

Servalan smiled. “Is that a yes, Miss Pollard?”

“… and that _proves_ it. You’re definitely not a nun!”


End file.
